The Capitol Hunger Games
by annieledark
Summary: What would the Hunger Games with the Capitol children be like? In the world of the rebels and President Paylor? The Capitol Hunger Games are happening after the rebellion in the book.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

This is a story about a girl named Vanda Aevin, a 15 year old girl from the Capitol. This is a story of her trip to the Hunger Games.

When I wake up the morning of the reaping, I feel as in a dream. There are thousands of children in the Capitol. Today, they will choose 24 of us to go into the 'Capitol Hunger Games', what they called it. It may be me, it may not.

My father died while defending our house from the rebels. My mother died while shouting my little sisters name (when she was a prisoner on the barricade) in front of the President's house. A rebel blew a fireball through her chest, and my sister, Daisy, died when the bombs went off. Me and a few others managed to hide.

I am now living in a small store where a nice lady called Purnia lets me live. She gives me food and looks after me.

She gives me again my breakfast, a toast with ham and cheese. After the rebellion, there's not much to live with. I dress into my best clothes, a light blue dress falling down to my ankles, with a little sparkly ornament of a butterfly on the chest. Purnia took it from the store.

We head out to the square. It changed since the last time I was here. There are no screaming people, blood, guns, bombs, corpses. Instead, there is a huge portrait of a mockingjay on the balcony of the President's house and a big stage in front of the house.

And there she is. I admire her but at the same time I hate her. She's the one who caused the death of my family. She's the one that was deciding if we will go to another Hunger Games. Although I don't know if she voted yes. She's wearing a black dress with small white wings attached to it, and feathers in her hair. She has a bow on her shoulders.

She is Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay.

Her husband, Peeta, is sitting on her right and their children, named after Primrose and Thresh, are sitting on their chairs. Primrose on Peeta's right, and Thresh on Katniss' left.

With them there are sitting behind the table Haymitch Abernathy, Enobaria, Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta and President Paylor.

I see thousands of children, aged 12 to 18 lining up in sections depending on how old they are. And now the rules of the Capitol Hunger Games.

There will be 24 tributes. There are six parts of the Capitol:

1. The Square

2. Downtown

3. Capitol 1

4. Capitol 2

5. The Old Arena

6. The Gardens

From each part they will choose 4 tributes. Two girls and two boys. We will go through the same thing as the tributes from the districts. At the end, there will be one victor, who will choose what to do next with the Capitol Hunger Games, and will live in luxury for the rest of his days.

I go to the Gardens section. I meet a girl from my school, I think her name is Georgia, and we talk. She seems cool, even though I didn't talk to her much when we went to class together. We declare ourselves best friends, since we don't have anyone.

President Paylor steps in front of the microphone and starts her speech.

"Welcome to the Capitol Hunger Games. 24 of you will be chosen and sent into the arena, after you went through a week training and preparing. 6 groups, each made of 4 people, will have one of the victors as their mentor. Except miss Mellark and mister Mellark, who wanted to be together. And now, let's pick the tributes."

Annie Cresta steps up and says, "Children of The Square, I am your mentor and I will choose your tributes. Girls first."

She puts her hand into the bowl marked 'Girls', on the table marked 'The Square'.

"Our first girl tribute is… Jamie Vetin, 12 years."

Jamie steps up, shaking uncontrollably, and looks around. Annie puts her arm around her and whispers something. Jamie nods, stops shaking, stands up straight and just looks around.

"Our second girl tribute is… Sarah Nics,14 years."

Sarah squeaks. A soldier takes her up to the stage, because she is in such a big shock, she can't move. Annie does the same to her as to Jamie and goes back to call up the boys' names.

"The partner tribute number one to Jamie and Sarah is… Arnie Donkly, 18 years."

Arnie walks up, bravely, and stands next to Sarah. He doesn't need any convincing. He believes in himself.

"The second boy tribute is… Justin Hasy, 16 years."

He acts the same way as Arnie and shoots him a dangerous look.

Everything is the same through all the parts of the Capitol tributes. Downtowns mentor is Enobaria. Capitol 1s mentor is Johanna Mason. Capitol 2s mentor is President Paylor herself. The Old Arenas mentor is Haymitch Abernathy. And for The Gardens, there's the Mellark family. I'm going to stop at my part, The Gardens.

Katniss and Peeta walk up and stand by the microphone. Peeta starts, being the one with the bigger charisma.

"Children of The Gardens, we are your mentors and we will choose your tributes. Girls first."

Now Katniss speaks, picking the girl tributes.

"The first girl tribute for the Gardens is… Mary Orug, 13 years."

I know Mary. She's two years below me in school. She walks up the stairs to the stage, trembling a little. Katniss calls her to her side and takes her hand.

"Now for the second girl… Georgia Mills, 15 years."

Someone beside me falls to the ground. I realise it's Georgia who she picked, and Georgia is the one who fainted. Another friend, another close person she sent to their death. I cannot let that happen. I have a better chance of winning. Georgia is very sensitive and very weak. Before I even realise what I'm doing my hand shoots up and words jump out of my mouth.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

After that, I know what I did. I sent myself to my death.

A soldier puts his hand on my shoulder and lightly leads me to the stairs. I walk up, and Katniss asks me something.

"What is your name and age, young lady?"

"I am Vanda Aevin and I am 15 years old," I reply.

"You are very brave, Vanda," says Katniss and smiles.

From that moment, I just stand and watch the names being pulled out and read by Peeta, some boy walk by me, the another one. But I focus on him. It's Zed Palmer, 16 years, who I had a crush on for years. I open my mouth and he looks at me sadly when he walks by. I don't think he knows about me having a crush on him. I hope.

As I watch him stand next to the boy on my left. And that boy is Jessie Labet, a 12 year old.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Parade

We travel in a black limousine. They are taking us to the Training center. Since there is six groups, but 4 tributes in each, we will be 2 girls and 2 boys on 2 different floors. We are the the last part of the Capitol tributes, so our floors are 11 and 12. Jessie and Zed are on the 11th floor and me and Mary are on the 12th.  
We arrive to the training center and go to our floors. Peeta gets out of the elevator on the 11th floor with the boys, and we get out on the 12th floor, along with Katniss.  
"OK girls. Vanda, this will be your room and Mary, this one is yours," says Katniss while showing us the floor.  
After we have our lunch, lamb stew with dried plums, our prep team takes us over. Their names are Xaver, Luna and Kai. I lie down on the beauty chair and leave myself to the proffesionals.  
Finally, after several months, my skin is being cured. The best balsams and make-up, everything the highest quality. At least something nice before I am slaughtered.  
It doesn't take too much time, only an hour or so, to make me beautiful. My costume designer, Beta, seems pretty nice. She has short blonde hair, nicely put into a hairband. She's not wearing any make-up. She looks gorgeous in a dark blue shirt and a pink-blue-orange trousers, which look like sweatpants.  
"Look at you. You are a beautiful young lady, Vanda. I will be happy to work with you," says Beta as she enters the room.  
"Thanks Beta. So, what did you prepare for The Gardens' tributes?" I ask with little hope, because all the designers are literally crazy. Except Katniss' Cinna and Peeta's Felicia, who had real taste in clothing. I wish I had someone like them.  
"Well, since you're from The Gardens, everyone would want you to wear a huge flower on your head and have a green suit," and when she says that, all my hope disapears.  
"But not us. We want to be original, so the sponsors can kill themselves to bet on you and send you gifts," and she steps into the closet.  
She takes out a light green dress, dropping down to my ankles and being even longer than them, drag a part of the dress behind me. It has all kinds of flowers on it, all kinds of colours. She puts daisies in my hair. I fall in love with the dress, holding back tears so i don't ruin the make-up. It's perfect.  
"Wow," is all I manage to say.  
"I'm happy you like it. Mary is wearing the same, but her dress is very colorful with white flowers. Zed and Jessie are wearing white tuxedos and have a big flower on their heart. One of them has a light green flower, the other an orange flower," she describes the clothes with such passion, like if she had it in her hands or was wearing it right now. She is like Cinna or Felicia, and I like that.  
"And know we have 2 hours to the parade to the mansion, what do you want to do?" she asks.  
"I want to eat. In a week probably someone will kill me or I'll die of starvation or dehydration. I want to eat and get fat."  
We head out to the dining room and an Avox brings me trays of food, and again, after months, I'm eating good and normal food. The lamb stew was just a start, this is the highest quality food, fish, meat, fruit, vegetables... Somewhere when I'm in the half of my meal, the rest shows up.  
Zed is wearing the suit with the green flower, and Jessie is wearing the suit with an orange flower.  
When we eat everything we can, we're full. I get up, and walk around our floor so I get a little lighter and can walk again on high heels.  
At 5 o'clock, we go down the elevator and get into our carriages. Each carriage is filled with one boy and one girl. And I have to be with Zed, because he's the one with the green flower. Beta tells us to hold hands. Ugh, great. But I do it and we ride out of the Training Center.  
The crowd is cheering, but not as madly as when the Hunger Games were with tributes from the districts, when the Capitol had milions more residents than now. And then I feel something on my back. I look over my shoulder and see a cape of flowers on the back of my dress. It's slowly letting go of the flowers and they fall to the ground. I look at Mary and she gives me an amazed look. We ride slowly through the city and everyone has their eyes on us, because we are the most beautiful tributes right now.  
The carriage stops in fron of the mansion. President Paylor steps up. Behind her I see all of the other mentors.  
"Happy Hunger Games! Welcome to the Capitol Hunger Games. Our tributes are today truly amazing, every designer put their best into their work," she wishes us good luck and walks away. We ride back to the Training Center and ride up the elevator.  
We were amazing and sponsors will trip over themselves to sponsor us.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Training

The next morning we wake up, the training starts. We have breakfast, pancakes with male syrup and hot chocolate, and into the underground, where the gym is.  
There are all the tributes, already waiting for us. President Paylor is at the the sword station, Annie at the biology station, Katniss is at the archery and snare station. Haymitch is the one at the heavy weight and Peeta at the camouflage. Enobaria is at the basic needs station. Then there are open stations for practicing you stealth, knife throwing and climbing.  
I start at the basic needs station, because that is the one I'll be needing the most and it's the one skill I lack the most. I have to learn how to start a fire, clean game and other useful tips.  
Then I go to the biology section, where i have to learn edible plants, and plants that could kill me.  
Next on the list is the camouflage section, because if I don't know how to fight, I'll have to hide.  
And then the day ends. At each station, I spent approximately 3 hours.  
The week of training goes like this. Breakfast. Training. Archery. Snares. Climbing. Go home. Dinner. Breakfast. Stealth. Knife throwing. home. Dinner. And so on and so on. Through the week, I am ready to kill. A human or an animal. I am ready to build a fire, set a meal from plants. I could live in a desert, a forest or at the sea. I can survive.  
A day before the private lessons with the 'Gamemakers', there's a short interview with us, for the richest people in the Capitol, or what is left of it, decide which one of us they will sponsor.  
Again I'm left with my prep team and Beta, who designs a nice, simple yellow dress for me.  
Claudius Templesmith is greeting everyone in the room. I'm surprised he's not dead.  
After all the tributes from all parts of the Capitol, it's our turn. Claudius asked everyone what they think their chances are, if they have a family, a girlfriend or a boyfriend.  
"The Gardens tributes, Mary, Vanda, Zed and Jessie! Welcome them!" Ceaser yelled.  
The crowd cheering. I'm walking to the stage. I'm sitting in my chair. Zed, then Jessie, then Mary and then I get up and walk to the seat in front of Ceaser. I shake my head a little, to clear my mind and get it to think normally.  
"Hello, Vanda!" he yells again.  
"Hi."  
"So, tell us, what do you think your chances are?"  
"I'm not sure. We are all from the Capitol and nobody here has the ability to kill, to even survive in the wild. We had to learn it in a week. I truly don't know what my chances are."  
"Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow, after your scores will be broadcasted."  
"Yes, probably. But the scores aren't everything. They are important, yes, but they're not everything," I say and I am a little suprised about what I'm saying.  
"That is true. Next question."  
Uh oh, don't cry don't cry don't cry.  
"Did your family survive the rebellion?" he asks.  
Nothing. I can't say anything. I lost my voice. I-  
"Vanda? Is this questions uncomftable?"  
"Um.. no, not at all," yes, of course it is, but I have to answer, otherwise I'll look like a weakling. "No one from my family survived. "  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"I got over it."  
"And do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Well... no, technically."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I do like a certain boy, but that doesn't matter."  
"May we know his name?"  
"No, no.  
"All right," he smiles and takes my hand. Then he lifts me from my chair and announces my name. I go back and the other tributes bow. It's over.  
Katniss praises us and we go to our floor.  
The next morning, the training ends and we have our private sessions with the Gamemakers.  
When it's my turn, I've been waiting for hours.  
I walk in and look around. I don't really know what my best skill is. Probably archery, because the teacher was a master in archery and my mentor. So I take the bow. I look at the Gamemakers. It's fifteen people, fifteen citizens of the Capitol. Then there are the mentors.  
I stand in front of the line, and start aiming. I let the arrow go. I missed. One more try.  
Start aiming. Concentrate. Breath slowly. Gently let the arrow go. I shot the center. The Gamemakers start clapping and dismiss me.  
Later that evening, I watch the scores. You can get 12 types. 1 is the lowest, 12 the highest. I wait. Jessie - 6. Zed - 10. Wow, that's high. Mary - 7. Vanda - 9. Oh. Didn't see that coming. I thought I'll get a 5 or so. Actually, it's pretty cool.  
I have a little chance, some hope, I'll survive.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Launch Room

_**Hey. I just wanted to say that today I saw the Catching Fire film. It was absolutely perfect, splendid, wonderful, magnificent, charming, overwhelming. I was trembling through the whole film, it was so... ugh, so real. I was crying in two parts. The ones who haven't seen it yet... do so. Enjoy the chapter! A.**_

"Wake up! Wake up!" someone's shaking me. I open my eyes and see Mary. I yawn and ask her what's up.

"Oh, well nothing really, we're just going into the arena today. We're leaving in 2 hours," after she says those words, I fall into a shock. But not the kind of shock where you don't move for days, just a few seconds - kind of shock. And when I wake up from this shock, the whole thing falls on me. It's a matter of hours until my death, only these few hours are a wall between me and my death.

I get up, and I notice that Mary is still in her pajamas. We decide to lie down again. We rest for a few minutes, calming each other.

And then Katniss is knocking on our door, telling us to go for breakfast.

I take a shower, and put on the most beautiful dress I can find. You know, it's my last day so I want to wear something perfect.

My breakfast includes everything on the table. Cereal, toasts, eggs, fruit, vegetables, cakes… And lots and lots of water. Literally, liters. I know I'll need it, and that I won't have enough of it.

It's too soon, when Katniss and Peeta get up, and say it's time. I hug with everyone, including Katniss, and head to the elevator. When we get on the roof, there is the hovercraft waiting.

We get on, and get seated in strange and uncomfy chair. A doctor comes to me and injects me the tracker. We travel for about 45 minutes, and I watch the ground below us. It's a forest. I try to remember everything I learned about surviving in the forest. Good thing I chose archery, it's gonna help there. Okay, remember. Edible - katniss roots, easy.

Puffball mushrooms. They come in different sizes, but they can be recognized. Blueberries, blackberries, strawberries. Mint leaves. I can hunt fish, if I find a pond or a river. I can make a fair fishhook. I can hunt squirrels, rabbits. When we get into the arena, I'll have to grab the nearest backpack and if I'm lucky, a bow would help.

I'd think about it more, but my time is up and we are getting off the hoverplane into our Launch Rooms. I walk into mine and Beta helps me get into the clothes. It's sport shoes, the ones you use for running. Brown pants, probably waterproof and windproof. A white ,long-sleeved shirt and a brown jacket, water and windproof too. Yep, it's going to be a forest.

"60 seconds to launch," says one of the Gamemakers.

I calm down and drink 2 more glasses of water.

"Remember Vanda. First thing you need to do is find water," says Beta.

"30 seconds to launch," announces the voice.

And then Katniss walks in.

"Vanda, you're good with a bow. If there's time, grab one. If there is one. Grab a backpack of supplies too, believe me, you won't survive long without it. There should be a sleeping bag, some food, a water purifier and a plastic bottle. At least that was it when I competed. I don't know what the Gamemakers will think about, even though I'm the Mockingjay," she says quickly.

"10 seconds."

I walk into the tube, turn around and get a last look from my designer, and from my mentor. Then the disk starts sliding up. Sunshine is blinding me.


	5. Chapter 5 - The First Day

Slowly, I start looking around. I see 24 disks in a square and in the center there's the Cornucopia. Zed and Jessie are probably behind the Cornucopia, I can't see them. Mary is two disks away. We gesticulate.

'You - go - there - me - with - you' I hope she got that.

She nods.

"60 seconds to go."

There's a forest, as I thought. The Cornucopia is on a hill. I see higher trees in one part of the forest in the valley, so that's where I'll be going, there could be water.

By the Cornucopia, there's not much to work with. I see a bow though, that's a plus. 2 sheaths of arrows. 5 swords, a pack of knives, spears, supplies and 5 backpacks. One of them has to be mine. As Katniss said, I won't survive without it.

"30 seconds to go."

I prepare my route for the time the gong goes off. I'm not sure if there's going to be the bloodbath, since we are from the Capitol and most of us have no idea how to kill someone. Everyone will try to grab something and run for their lives. I will too, but I know what I want to grab.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-"

BOOM.

"1, 0. Let the Capitol Hunger Games begin!"

Cannon.

I don't have time to look what happened. I start running for my life.

In a few seconds I'm standing with a bow in my hand, 2 sheaths of arrows over one shoulder and a backpack on the other. I see the supplies and no one is near so I grab some bread, apples and dried meat.

I have the bow ready with an arrow loaded, waiting for Mary. Her disk is empty. But I can't see her anywhere. I'm thinking about running away because the kids are starting to appear. And then I know why she's not here yet. It was her cannon that blew after the explosion. She stepped of the disk too early. I don't want to confirm my thoughts so I just run in the direction I wanted to.

Swoosh!

Sarah, from The Square, seems to be pretty good with the knifes. One flies by me and I instinctively turn around. She's about 20 yards away and a knife prepared in her hand to be thrown again. I think for a second. About shooting her down or to run away. Running away is dangerous, her other knife could find my leg or something. I load the arrow and shoot. I get her shoulder and she screams. I turn back to the valley and run.

After a minute, I can't go on. My hip is hurting so badly. I sit on a stomp, and breath slowly, bow loaded, the arrow ready to find any part of another tribute. No one shows up, and after a few minutes, I'm ready to go again.

This time I don't run, because it seems obvious no one tried to persuade me. I walk in a quick pace though, to be as far from the Cornucopia as I can. Then the cannons start firing. There maybe was something like a bloodbath, because I count 6 cannons. Plus Mary, so 7 dead tributes in a few minutes. I go on, looking for water or something edible. I still have the 2 sheaths of arrows over my shoulder, the backpack on the other. I'm still holding the plastic bag with the bread, apples and dried meat.

After 2 miles or so, I have to stop. I decide to pack my things properly.

I open the backpack and go through all my things. In the backpack there is a sleeping bag, a bottle of water and a knife. Wow, I'm lucky I took the food from the supplies. I put everything on the ground and try to think about my situation.

I have a bow, a knife, seven apples, a pack of dried meat, a loaf of bread, a sleeping bag, one gallon of water, a backpack and forty arrows.

I decide to put all the arrows into one sheath, it'll be easier to carry. I put the knife behind my belt and the arrow over my shoulder. Everything else is put neatly into the backpack.

I get up and try to hunt or gather. Somehow I shoot a squirrel and find nuts and some mint leaves. Setting up a fire is a good idea now, when the daylight will cover the smoke and the light. I cook the squirrel and put it in the plastic bag, then into the backpack. I'm not hungry now, I knew it would be a good idea to stuff myself in the Capitol. I don't really need water now too, because I drank plenty in the Training Center and in the Launch Room. I put the fire out and go on.

After about 4 hours of walking, I finally find a stream. Yes! It's getting dark too, so it's a good idea to set a camp. I try to remember everything from the basic needs station. Enobaria said it's best to climb a tree for the night. At the climbing station I was pretty good so I manage to climb into a nice fork of branches, where I won't fall out. I leave the backpack up there, climbing down again to wash myself and fill the bottle of water.

The water is freezing but it's better than bathing in some filthy river. The stream is clean and refreshing. I don't even need the purifier.

When I'm done with the water, I decide to climb a high tree to get an idea of my location. I see the hill where the Cornucopia is, and it's very far away. I'm not exactly in the valley yet though, somewhere half-way there. Well, my location isn't bad at all.

I climb back into my sleeping tree and get the sleeping bag ready. I lie down, nibbling on a leg of the squirrel.

The new anthem of the Republic of Panem plays, and I see the faces of the dead.

Sarah, Jamie, one boy tribute from Capitol 1, same for the old arena. But that means there is one more dead from my group except Mary.

Jessie. He didn't have much of a chance of winning. But his family was still alive.

It's getting cold. The sleeping bag is good, but my legs are freezing. Suddenly I hear a parachute. It's falling down on my legs. I pick it up, open it, and it's the warm type of socks. I put them on, and it's much better.

I try to sleep.

Then I think about the parachute, and I know that it means I do have sponsors.

I'm sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Friend

**Hey. Sorry I didn't post for a long time, I didn't have the time. Enjoy the chapter!**

The sound of snapping twigs wakes me up. It's still dark and the moon's out. I look down and see a child below me. I think it's a boy. He walks below my tree and fades into the dark.  
I wonder who it could be. I thought no tribute was this close to me. I don't think about it anymore, because the person is hopefully somewhere else right now.  
When I wake up, I think what I wold have for breakfast if there was no rebellion, no Capitol hunger Games. Probably pancakes with rasberries from district eleven. That doesn't matter. My breakfast will today be baked squirrel with mint leaves.  
After I eat it, I put everything into the backpack and hang it on a branch. I just take the bottle of water, the bow and arrows. I shoot another squirrel and some kind of bird. I hope he's not poisinous. I gather strawberries and mint leaves.  
When I return to the tree, I can clearky see someone was there. There are footprints in the mud. Scared, I quickly look around, but I can't see anyone.  
The backpack!  
Oh, snap, where's the backpack?!  
A twig snaps on the right and I have my bow loaded and ready to shoot.  
A head slowly moves from behind a tree and then I recognize it. It's Zed. I don't lower the bow though, he has a sword in his hand. He has my backpack.  
'Woah, Vanda, calm down. I won't hurt you!' he smiles nervously.  
'Drop the sword and my backpack then,' I reply quickly.  
'That's your backpack?'  
'Yes!'  
'Ok, ok...'  
He puts the sword and the backpack on the ground, and asks:  
"You seem pretty good at this. Want to be a team? For a few days? I'll leave because we don't want to kill each other.."  
Woah. Well I guess someone might be useful, after all, I can't guard everything at a time. Plus, I know Zed, but I have to get to know him to trust him. If I don't like him, he could leave or something...  
"Ok. But if you don't gain my trust, you'll leave, ok?"  
"That's right," he responds.  
I lower my bow and pick up my backpack. I climb the tree again and put the backpack back on the branch.  
"How did you learn everything so fast?" he suddenly asks.  
"I guess I just knew that if I don't, I'll die. So I tried," and i think that makes sense. And it's true.  
I climb down the tree and see him walking away.  
"Hey! Where'ya going?"  
"I'll try to find something to eat. We're two now and you didn't count with that."  
Yeah, I didn't.  
"Ok, but don't go too far."  
"Don't worry, Mom," he says with a hint of a joke in his voice. I smile.  
I start a small fire and build something that will hold the pot. I make some kind of broth. It's just cooked squirrel meat with some roots. But then Zed returns with 5 small carrots.  
"Where did you get that?" I ask. It's really strange, how could he find it?  
"I just looked at the floor. There was some by the strem a little lower," he shrugs.  
"You can put some into that broth you have there and leave something for later," he suggests.  
I do so. The broth's not that bad. It just doesn't taste like normal chicken broth.  
"Do you know something about birds?" I ask.  
"Well I know which you can and cannot eat."  
"That's perfect. I shot something this morning and I don't know if we can cook it," I show him the bird.  
"Well this one I remeber. It's really nothing, just some kind of small bird. I don't remember the name, but we can eat it, I'm sure. Either way, there's not much meat on it," he laughs.  
We sit by the fire for a few minutes, not talking. I'm thinking about Mary, how she died and if it hurt. I remember us hugging in bed, scared, yesterday as it was a year ago. I remember Jamie scared when he went on the stage at the reaping, getting the lowest score of all, 6. I wonder how he died.  
"Where you with Jamie, like, a team? Do you know how he died?" I ask and break the silence.  
"No. I just saw how he died. I ran for a sword, he for the knifes. But Sarah got there first. He was obviously very scared so he tried to run away without nothing. She threw a knife and got his shoulder. He fell and got the knife even deeper. He was dead in a matter of seconds. Then I saw Sarah running after you and throwing. I was really scared that you would die too. But you shot her! After you disappeard, she ran back to the Cornucopia and Justin got her with a sword. While this was happening, I gathered some food and ran. The last thing I saw was Sarah falling to the ground," he describes.  
"So where is that food you gathered?" we could need it.  
"I don't have it. On my way through the forest I met one of the boys from Capitol 2. He's really strong. I tried to fight, but he took my food. Everything he left was my sword," he says shyly, as if it was his fault.  
"Don't worry, I have food. I shot squirrels and gathered something. You helped me with the strawberries and the carrots," I calm him.  
"Yeah, ok. And what's your story? How did you get from the Cornucopia? And do you know how Mary died?" he asks.  
"Well, when the disk ran up, I saw Mary two disks away from me. We gesticulated. I told her that when the gong sounds, we'll meet at the Cornucopia, grab some weapons and run away. When the voice counted the last few seconds, everyone heard a boom-"  
"Yeah, that's right. I don't know what that was," he says quickly.  
"Let me say it first, okay?"  
"Sorry."  
"I heard that boom too, but I didn't have time to examine what it was. When the gong rang, I ran straight for the Cornucopia and a bow. When I got there, I started looking around for Mary. Her disk was empty, but i didn't see her anywhere. She stepped too early from the disk," I say sadly.  
"Oh..."  
"Well it's time to refill my bottle," I say with a smile while I wipe the tears away.  
Thedd ay comes into an evening.  
"You should find somewhere to sleep," I say.  
"Where do you sleep?"  
"On that tree."  
"Well can I climb in with you? I don't have a sleeping bag or anything."  
Oh no. Well I can't leave him in the freezing night, the Gamemakers could make it really cold. What option do I have, really?  
"Okay."  
"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fight

**Hey! Sorry again for not updating. I just have to be in the mood. **

**So for this chapter I prepared a little plot twist. I already have plannned how all this will turn up, so stay tuned!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**- annieledark**

I wake up, and see Zed right next to me.  
"Zed, wake up!"  
"Ughmf..."  
"We have to gather and move somewhere else!"  
"Ok..."  
In fifteen minutes we are bathed, fed and ready to go. I take my bow and load it, in case an animal will run across our way. Zed is gathering.  
"There were no deaths since the bloodbath, huh?" he asks calmly.  
"Wow, yeah, that's weird. You think someone's close to us now?" I ask and feel a bit scared.  
"It's possible. We had a good place. A clean stream, edible plants everywhere and a lot of animals," he said.  
"But we couldn't stay there any longer, I was there for two days," I reply.  
"You're right. But if we don't find any place better, we'll have to return," he reminds me.  
We go on for about twenty minutes. Then we hear a cannon. We don't talk about it. I catch a rabbit. Zed has gathered some mushrooms and mint leaves. After another half an hour, we decide to rest. We eat something and drink a little. Our water bottle is nearly half empty now. If we don't find some water real quick we'll have to return back to our old camp, no matter what.  
Then I hear something unusual.  
Heavy footsteps are approaching from my left side. I ready the bow and Zed takes out his sword.  
Then, in about ten seconds, I feal terrible fear. Those heavy footsteps belong to Arnie. He has a spear in his hand and he's aiming for us.  
I'm shaking so hard I can't aim at all and I miss him by several foots. He's throwing the spear and I don't know what to do. I'm paralyzed. I can't move at all.  
Then Zed jumps at me and crushes me to the ground. The spear misses us. Zed jumps up and runs up to Arnie. Arnie draws out his sword too and there's the fight.  
I can't watch, I'm too scared, I only hear the occasional grunt or scream. And when I hear the cannon, a body fall down and a sword being taken out of a body, I start to cry. Who won? Will I die? And then I look up. It's Zed who won.  
He's very wounded and before I get up, he falls to the ground too. I pick him up and drag him out of there, so they can take Arnie out of the arena. We fall down together about fifty meters from the place and Zed starts closing his eyes.  
"No! No! You can't leave me here! Zed!" I cry out.  
"You... you.. have to try.. Vanda... try to win..." he sighs.  
Then a parachute sinks down next to me. I quickly open it. It's dark red medicine, with a note from Katniss, that says: 'Apply small amount on the tongue and wounds. Stay strong, K.'  
"Wait! Zed wait I'll help you, look!" I scream, forgetting that someone will hear me.  
I apply the medicine onto his arm, leg and tongue.  
He still lies on the ground, in the leaves, but stops breathing so heavily. After a while, he asks for water. After he drinks a little, he's able to stand up and walk. We find a dirty pond and a cave next to it, so I guide him in there.  
I make him drink a lot of water sip the rest. Then I refill the bottle and purify the water. While the purifier's working, I make a fire in the cave and cook the rabbit and mushrooms. I make him eat some and we lie down. It's around 5 o'clock, but we fall asleep in the sleeping bag, after I check if there is someone around and clear our tracks.  
The anthem wakes us up, and I run out to see who died.  
Girl tribute from Downtown and Arnie.  
I return to the cave and lie down in the sleeping bag.  
Then suddenly Zed puts his arm around me and whispers: "Thanks for saving my life."  
I blush and smile, and answer: "You're welcome. I wouldn't survive without you."  
He kisses me on the cheek.

**Yeah, so what do you think?**

**Please review! I'm scared that no one reads this :'( :-D**

**Ok, stay tuned up for the next chapter. Should be here in a few days.**


End file.
